Rose of All My Days
by Inyx S H Trick
Summary: The final battle has come... But who is helping Voldemort? Darkness will prevail, but if the light can't be destroyed, what will happen? And what does a seventeen year old Tom Riddle have to do with this? Rated M for violence, cussing and other things...


**I don't own Harry Potter and all the characters in the books. I do own this plot however... All my own imagination.**

**Rose of All My Days**

Darkness settled over the forbidden forest. The famous wizarding school was surrounded. Teachers and students alike guarded the castle for any signs of what they feared and could not say. The castle seemed so old and strangely fragile in the glow of blazing red and golden torches. And then the gold turned silver and the red changed from scarlet to liquid crimson and finally settled on a dark emerald green. And chaos ensued.

Students ran around, trying to hide or at least find a place where they had the advantage in a duel. Red robed wizards and witches slowly but surely neared the castle and attacked here and there with a softly whispered spell. None of them were noticed yet. But all the students and teachers could feel their approach. And that of another. He-Who-They-Should-Not-Name.

And inside the castle, in a small office only reachable by a small staircase guarded by a gargoyle, an old wizard, once dressed in cheerful violet, now wearing black frowned while a young boy, almost a man, stood at his desk. The boy's emerald eyes were as cold as ice, though somewhere a fire burned so scorching hot it was best to just not look into his eyes for too long.

"My boy… I'm afraid he's here."

"I know."

Blue eyes flickered towards the small scar on his forehead. They then met the fire in emerald.

"This is it. I cannot run anymore. And neither can you, professor. This is our last chance."

"You are right, Harry. But we have to follow the plan. We can't risk having you killed in battle before he is even close enough."

"I….understand."

And he did. As much as it pained him to stay there while others died, it was necessary. He was their only hope, through the prophecy. And he could not die in battle because some death eaters ganged up on him. But still… people, no friends, were dying out there while he hid.

And then the noises stopped and he could not detect any sort of noise for quite a while. Not near the office, anyway. The screaming outside was far from gone. It was only reaching it's peak. But right outside of the office, something was amiss. He mentally prepared himself for battle.

And then the door opened and two figures dressed in black entered the office. Both seemed to be gliding more than walking. The first one pulled of his hood and crimson eyes met his. Tension hung in the air as neither the defence, nor the attackers spoke. And then a clear voice spoke.

"This time you lose, Albus. "

Such simple words said with such confidence that it was hard not to believe him. Thirteen and a half inches of yew were raised and whispered words sounded. One flash of green and then it was silent. Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald, headmaster of Hogwarts, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, was dead. Only Harry Potter stood.

"Harry Potter."

Just a statement uttered by what could perhaps be the most powerful wizard alive at that time. And that made it sound threatening all in itself. Crimson met emerald and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, shuddered when realization struck. The dark lord was indeed the most powerful wizard alive. Perhaps even the most powerful wizard to have ever been born. And he stood no chance of surviving this battle.

"This is the end." The wizard next to him whispered in a voice eerily familiar.

"No, my friend. It is only the beginning for us."

A chuckle sounded as his companion shook his head. Wisps of black hair became visible as his hood shifted. He took a few steps and conjured up a crown made out of smoke. All without a wand. His hands moved and the crows floated to the dark lord.

"Then would you take your crown? Chance has arrived."

"First we must finish this small matter. Would you do the honours?"

"Only the King may do so. But I wish to add something, with your permission?"

"Of course."

Amusement.

Whispered words formed an eerie song as the two voices mingled. Two wands made out of yew were pointed to the supposed saviour of the world. A flash of dark blue and silver and suddenly he was no more. And the smoky crown obtained emeralds and was placed on the dark lord's head. And he became King.


End file.
